Episode 262: Where Everybody Flies a Plane
"Where Everybody Flies a Plane" was originally released on July 28, 2015. Description Apologies in advance: We recorded this episode in a hurry, thanks to some chaotic McElroy family travel adventures -- as a result, Travis recorded with the wrong mic. Now, as for the 10 minutes of vamping on the theme song for Wings: We have no excuse for that. Suggested Talking Points 10 Year Jump Analysis, Dweezil Zappa's Love Party, Earthquake Sex, Tectosexual, Wings, Muscle Puzzles, Ewok Butt Carriers, Kevin Sorbones, Lice Bryce Outline 07:50 - My birthday is coming up, and I'm having a dope party. Casually seeing a couple of dudes right now, and I'm pretty sure they all know about this impending natal anniversary, but I'm not sure (if any of them) to invite. What do I do? -- Too Many Suitors 12:40 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user ChristinaR93, who asks: If people are having sex during an earthquake, do they still have to move? My friends and I were joking around and this question popped up. There is no wrong or right answer. Just to see what kind of answers there are. OPINIONS ARE GREATLY ENCOURAGED! 16:32 - I recently went to a wedding for which I bought a few gifts off the registry for the soon to be married couple (as you do). The issue being here is that within three months they had already filed for divorce and were officially divorced shortly thereafter. Is there a time limit or protocol for returning gifts? I don't believe that a marriage doesn't extend beyond six months, or possibly shouldn't be able to keep the thousands in cash and gifts they received? -- Malevolent Matrimony In Milwaukee 19:36 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Jackie, who asks: Puzzle of the muscles? I have only been a massage therapist for five months, and have been receiving guidance from the lead therapist at my work. She says that I should look over the muscles of the body to see how they run. I joked, saying that I should just make a puzzle of the muscles. Well she really liked that idea, and now wants to see me make one. How would I make a puzzle of the muscles? Thanks. 25:25 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Mysterious Gryphon, who asks: "Homemade" ways to replicate the look of a butt bra? I'm not talking about exercise, but about ways to dress. I've seen butt bras online, but these are expensive. Are there any "homemade" ways to replicate the look of a butt bra? Update: I should have been more clear. A butt bra lifts the buttocks - it does not use padding at all. I am not interested in padding, just lifting. 30:59 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Base Camp. Sponsored by The Drunk And Ugly. Personal message from Liz. Advertisement for Rendered. 36:50 - My fiancé and I are in the process of planning our wedding. We're pretty in sync with most of the decisions so far, including trying to get a famous person to attend the wedding; however, we have different strategies. I say we should cast a wide net by inviting multiple big celebrities and hope that one is free that day. He thinks we should only invite one lesser known but still recognizable celebrity, as they'll be flattered and definitely show. Who has the fail-proof plan? -- RSVPlease Help 41:19 - Y - Sent in by John Durham and many others, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: My boyfriend to be keeps on giving me the head lice?!? About 2 months ago I found some head lice in my hair the morning after someone I'm dating slept at my place. I did the treatment the same day. 2 weeks later we slept together again , and found living lice again. It happened again yesterday (then I got the treatment again) and today as well!! What should I do?! We're not close enough to talk about that, but I'm pretty sure he's the one giving them to me. Tired of doing treatments and changing tons of sheets after we're sleeping. I thought about telling him I got them somehow and in a responsible way I'm telling him- but I'm afraid he'll be turned off by me.. Please help me :( 49:01 - Housekeeping 51:43 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user smacleod16, who asks: Present ideas for someone who likes pizza, butts, and goats? Quotes On Professionalism On Suffering For Fashion On Beverages Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Drew Davenport Category:Ira Wray Category:Rachel Rosing